


Angel

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "Lo conoció por accidente. Nunca tuvo intenciones de salir en Día de Brujas, mucho menos de adentrarse solo, de noche, en una casa abandonada tras apostar con su amigo SeHun. Pero Byun BaekHyun era testarudo, odiaba perder y la verdad no quería creer en gilipolleces como demonios o fantasmas. De verdad no quería, a pesar de lo que le decía su subconsciente.Era solo entrar, dar una vuelta y salir. Tan sencillo como eso. Sin embargo, no pensó que encontraría algo más que polvo en la supuesta casa embrujada.Tampoco esperó enamorarse de Park ChanYeol."Fanfic escrito por FlowerxLady para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por FlowerxLady para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile 
> 
> Link de la autora: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FlowerxLady

_“Even time was lost in this place_

_Completely captivated by your light movements_

_I couldn’t stop you spreading inside of me_

_My eyes are only filled with you“_

—Fall, EXO. (Universe Album)

**Capítulo Único **

Hacía un frío de mierda. Tanto así que se vio obligado a guardar el Tomo de One Piece que estaba leyendo en su mochila vieja (esa que su madre le dijo hace meses que tirara a la basura porque la gente va a pensar que eres un indigente, Byun BaekHyun), porque se le estaban congelando las jodidas manos y ya le dolían los nudillos, carajo.

Era increíble que siendo apenas finales de Octubre y sentado en un metro lleno de gente, se sintiera tan helado el ambiente. No entendía a las personas que gustaban del invierno, sinceramente, esos tipos estaban mal de la cabeza, así como su amigo Kim MinSeok: Él sí que amaba el frío, el café, las bufandas de lana, los chalecos tejidos y la blanca Navidad. Ese chico era el típico niño redondito de rostro amigable y mejillas rosadas y regordetas de los Doramas, ese que es amable y bien portado, de buenas calificaciones y de corazón noble.

Lo conoció de casualidad un día en la enfermería de la escuela, él estaba simplemente tratando de saltarse la clase de Química de la señora Jung fingiendo un dolor de estómago cuando MinSeok entró por la puerta abrazado de un chico de cara bonita que sabía era Chino y se había ganado el puesto de capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria. Ambos eran un año mayor que él, y jamás había cruzado palabra con ellos, pero la enfermera no estaba, el tipo tenía una torcedura de tobillo que no lo dejaba caminar sin apoyarse en el hombro de su amigo y BaekHyun sabía perfectamente dónde se guardaba el botiquín de emergencias y los analgésicos (y es que saltarse las clases de Química era ya una especie de rutina y por lo mismo era cliente frecuente de la enfermería de la escuela).

De eso hacía dos años, MinSeok estaba ya en su último año y ahora era la estrella del equipo de la escuela, LuHan se había devuelto a su país natal con el corazón roto y la promesa de volver de China a por el joven Kim y él se formó un grupo de cuatro personas que constaba de ellos dos, el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes Kim JunMyeon y su novio de primer año de secundaria, Oh SeHun, que no sólo era el chico más guapo de la escuela sino que también era su vecino y mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y maldijo bajito porque no había llevado audífonos y tenía que sacar sus manos de los bolsillos para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres?- Soltó a regañadientes, ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dedicó el hombre de mediana edad a su lado ante su poco cordial saludo. Ese estirado le podía chupar un huevo.

—_Buenas tardes para ti también, Hyung._ – Lo saludaron con una risita.

—SeHun, no me toques las pelotas, me estoy congelando en el metro y sabes que detesto hablar por teléfono en la calle.

—_Estas en un vagón, técnicamente no es la calle._ -

—Voy a colgar.

—_Era una broma, no te enfades.- Le dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea y juraba que era capaz de ver ese maldito puchero que siempre hacía para salirse con la suya. No se podía enojar con el chico, en serio. - Te llamaba para decirte que los padres de JunMyeon saldrán a cenar con unos amigos de la familia esta noche y van a llegar tarde, así que podemos tener nuestra Fiesta de Halloween allá._

—No es una fiesta.- Rodó los ojos.

_— Hyung, ver películas y comer chucherías también puede considerado una fiesta. Además, tenemos cervezas, MinSeok-hyung pasó a comprar._

— ¿Y JunMyeon lo permitió? Siempre nos regaña por beber siendo aún menores de edad.- Dijo olvidándose por un momento que estaba en un vagón rodeado de gente que no sabía meterse en sus propios asuntos, y recibiendo por lo tanto un par de miradas reprobatorias de adultos amargados que seguramente cuando jóvenes también bebían a escondidas de sus padres y ahora se las daban de moralistas.- ¿Ya están allá?

—_Sep. Hyung está estresado con el Consejo Estudiantil y la Fiesta de Halloween de la próxima semana, así que necesita un descanso supongo- Explicó-. Y yo ya voy de camino, así que si aún no has pasado por su estación bájate allí y me esperas para llegar juntos._

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y finalizó la llamada, aceptando la propuesta del menor de llegar juntos e importándole poco y nada el hecho de estar aún con su uniforme de colegio, de todos modos sólo verían un par de películas en la plasma del chico y podía pedir prestada una sudadera y una polera a JunMyeon si le daba pereza seguir con su camisa, eran la misma talla después de todo.

Envió un escueto mensaje de texto a su madre avisándole que no llegaría a casa y guardó el móvil sin esperar respuesta, de todos modos era probable que la destinataria ni siquiera viera sus mensajes. Su relación se quebró en el momento que su padre abandonó la casa luego de descubrir que ella le era infiel con el profesor particular de matemáticas de su hermano mayor BaekBeom. De eso hacía ya tres años, su hermano se había mudado a los dormitorios de su Universidad y su padre simplemente desapareció de sus vidas.

Suspiró y se concentró en la pantalla que mostraba las estaciones hasta que llegó por fin a su destino. Se encontró con SeHun en la salida, al lado de la máquina expendedora de refrescos, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa y una lata de chocolate caliente recién comprada porque siempre tienes frío y pensé que te vendría bien una de estas cosas. No fue difícil divisarlo, el tipo era alto, delgado, y tenía su cabello teñido de rubio sólo porque le encantaba ver a su maestra de Historia de Siglo XX fruncir el ceño cada vez que lo veía entrar al salón. BaekHyun admite que a él también le hubiese gustado tinturar su cabello naturalmente castaño y sacar de quicio a su madre y a uno que otro viejo remilgado en la escuela, pero prefería gastar su dinero en _Mangas_ y juegos de video.

Caminaron hasta la casa del mayor discutiendo qué películas querían ver y porqué era una mala idea ver la versión americana de “_El Aro_”, y pasaron a comprar un par de paquetes de papas fritas y nachos al negocio de la esquina.

—Estaba a punto de llamar para preguntar dónde estaban.- Les dijo JunMyeon apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, vestido con una polera de piqué y unos pantalones de_ jeans_ que le daban ese aspecto de niño rico que volvía locas a las chicas en la escuela.-

—Pasamos por nachos, _hyung_.- Le sonrió SeHun dándole un escueto beso en la mejilla luego, dejando al mayor un tanto aturdido y sonrojado.- ¿Nos vas a tener aquí afuera toda la noche o vas a mover tu lindo trasero para dejarnos pasar, eh?

—Mocoso insolente.- Gruñó el dueño de casa sintiendo su rostro y sus orejas arder, pero de todos modos se apartó, dejándoles entrar.

—Te encanta que sea insolente.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo, subiendo las escaleras para ir a la pieza de su novio, donde verían las películas.

— ¿Dejo esto en la cocina?- Interrumpió BaekHyun antes de que el mayor pudiera defenderse o intentar hacerlo, ya acostumbrado a esa forma de tratarse que tenía la pareja.-

—Oh, sí. MinSeok está allí preparando las bebidas.

—Oí que tendremos cerveza. No me lo esperaba.- Sonrió de lado en un gesto travieso.

—Si bueno, yo tampoco me esperaba tener una semana de mierda.- Se quejó.- La Fiesta de Halloween es en una semana y la líder de las porristas está siendo un grano en el culo porque no quiere limitar su show a siete jodidos minutos.

—TaeYeon siempre ha sido un poco dramática.- Le respondió caminando ya hacia la cocina.- Sólo amenázala con no dejarlas participar de la apertura y ya está. Consejo de un idiota que pensó que era buena idea aceptar ser su novio para probar si tal vez me iban las tetas después de todo.

Se rio de sí mismo al recordar su fugaz noviazgo con la chica. No era realmente una mala persona, sólo era demasiado testaruda y estaba llena de sí misma. Era linda, popular, líder del equipo de porristas desde que tenía memoria y la mitad de la escuela moría por salir con ella en una cita, era el centro de atención y le gustaba serlo. Y pesar de todo, no lo pasó mal siendo novios, y de hecho, se tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba el hecho haberla cortado porque _Hey, Tae, creo que definitivamente eres tú, y no yo. Verás, me gustan los chicos y tú no eres uno, lo siento mucho._

—Bueno es linda, no te culpo.- Se encogió de hombros.- Los espero arriba, ¿vale?

Una vez en la cocina saludó a MinSeok, que ya tenía una bandeja llena con latas de esa cerveza japonesa que tanto le gustaba y una fuente con palomitas de maíz.

El mayor esperó que el sirviera las frituritas en otros pocillos y subieron juntos a la pieza de JunMyeon, agradeciendo a todos los cielos no haberles pillado encaramados el uno sobre el otro como había sucedido en más de una ocasión.

Decidieron que verían_ “La Purga”_ y puede que no haya sido la mejor idea de todas, pues al rato ya estaban un poco pasados de tragos, se habían quedado sin comida y no podían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera reírse de las máscaras que usaban los tipos en la película y molestar al dueño de casa por tratar de hacerlos reír con chistes que sólo a la estrella del equipo de fútbol le hacían gracia. Y así, sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro con sus espaldas apoyadas en la cama, un montón de latas de cerveza vacías en el piso y la televisión prendida frente a ellos fue que decidieron que sería una brillante idea abrigarse un poco y salir a buscar una botillería abierta para comprar más alcohol y chucherías.

Hacía un frío de cojones, y a pesar del largo abrigo negro de pluma que le había prestado su amigo y dueño de casa, BaekHyun sentía que se le congelaba el culo. Sus pantalones de colegio y su camisa no eran las prendas más idóneas para salir a la calle al atardecer, mucho menos por esas fechas, pues incluso con más ropa encima sentía que se le iban a caer los dedos uno por uno. Ya llevaban diez minutos caminando mientras MinSeok se quejaba de que _el muy desgraciado de LuHan aún no es capaz de responder mis mensajes, pensé que me quería de verdad,_ y aún no encontraban algún almacén o negocio local abierto. La mayoría de ellos cerraba debido al feriado del día siguiente, o simplemente preferían no exponerse a travesuras de jóvenes adolescentes que ya no estaban en edad de pedir dulces pero de todos modos salían a probar suerte y llenar pórticos de papel higiénico que robaban del baño de sus padres.

—Debimos simplemente haber pedido una pizza.- Se quejó el castaño haciendo un mohín.

—Baek, si pedíamos pizza y no llevaba piña ibas a armar la grande.- Comenzó MinSeok, su nariz casi tan roja como su cabello tinturado- Y sólo a ti te gusta la pizza con piña.

El chico bufó sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban debido a la vergüenza, pero no respondió a la acusación, sabiéndose total e irrefutablemente culpable.

—No te quejes tanto, estoy seguro que en este condominio hay una botillería. He venido por aquí un par de veces.- Aseguró el menor sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿No es este el barrio de la casa abandonada?- Preguntó JunMyeon, ante lo que su novio asintió efusivamente, riéndose un poco producto del alcohol ingerido.

—Está un par de casas más allá. Es una que tiene la pintura desgastada y el césped muy largo. Es divertido porque los chiquillos se cambian de vereda cuando pasan por ella.-

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Inquirió el pelirrojo a medida que se iban acercando a la famosa casa, y comprobando que efectivamente los pequeños que iban disfrazados de la mano de sus madres les tomaban de la mano a las mujeres y las hacían cruzar la calle.

— Mi amigo JongIn vive aquí. He venido a quedarme a su casa un par de veces. ¿Ves?- Apuntó a la construcción frente a ellos.- Es esta. Y la botillería está justo allí.- Sonrió triunfante mientras señalaba con la cabeza un pequeño negocio dos casas más allá que parecía estar abierto.-

Frente a ellos había una casa, que años atrás lucía muy bonita. Un antejardín grande, lleno de altas matas de césped, piedras y basura, un buzón que se veía viejo y desgastado que aún estaba lleno de correspondencia, y una construcción grande, de dos pisos, la pintura color mostaza llena de polvo y moho, dándole un aspecto tétrico y a las vez muy triste. Una perfecta casa abandonada, como las de las películas de terror que tanto disfrutaban ver.

—Dicen que está encantada.- Dijo SeHun como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No seas estúpido.- Se quejó de inmediato el castaño, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz. Mierda, odiaba con todo su ser charlar sobre cosas paranormales. No es que creyera, claro que no, sólo se le hacía incómodo.

—No estoy de broma, Baek.- Se defendió el menor, llamando la atención de los tres mayores.- JongIn me contó que hace un año allí vivía una familia de cuatro. Pero un día, el hijo menor fue atropellado justo en esta misma vereda. La familia no pudo con la pena y se mudaron, dejando la casa abandonada.

—_SeHunnie_ no inventes.- Pidió su novio al ver que poco a poco BaekHyun perdía el color en su rostro.

—No son inventos, es verdad.- Inflo sus mejillas ofendido.- Me han dicho que el espíritu del chico sigue rondando la casa.

—Estamos un poco borrachos pero no creas que voy a asustarme con eso, no soy tan bruto.- Soltó BaekHyun mordiendo su labio inferior, no creyéndose sus palabras pero fingiendo indiferencia como todo un profesional. _Sep_, se le daba bien hacerse el valiente.

MinSeok soltó una risita y evitó entrometerse en la pequeña discusión de sus adorables _dongsaengs_, muy divertido de saber qué saldría de todo esto. Porque si había algo que eres seguro, es que alguna buena historia saldría de todo eso.

—Bien, si eres _tan valiente_ te reto a entrar en esa casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el rubio.-

— ¿Qué?- Casi gritó. ¿Estaba loco?- No voy a entrar a ese lugar lleno de arañas y ratones, podría pegarme algo. No sé, _Hanta_.- Se excusó elocuentemente sin importarle la ceja alzada del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil ni la risita que trató de reprimir MinSeok.- Además ya es tarde, debemos ir a comprar para poder seguir con el resto de las películas.

Ni siquiera sabía bien que era el jodido Hanta, pero recordaba de la clase de Biología del señor Song que la enfermedad te la pegaba la mierda de ratones o algo así. No estaba dispuesto a entrar a una tonta casa abandonada y arriesgarse a terminar en la clínica. Además, le daban pánico las arañas y estaba segurísimo que se encontraría más de una en la construcción. Sep, era eso, estaba siendo totalmente lógico y racional, y su negativa no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que pudiese haber un espíritu merodeando la casa.

—JunMyeon y Minseok-_hyung_ pueden ir mientras yo espero por ti, de todos modos somos menores de edad, y apestamos a cerveza, no es buena idea que nos vean en estas condiciones comprando cerveza ¿no lo crees?-

_Maldito listillo._ Por supuesto que pasar lo que restaba de su noche de Halloween en la comisaría era algo fuera de cuestión.

— ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo, _BaekHyunee_?

Bien, quizás fue porque las cuatro latas de cerveza que se tomó en casa de JunMyeon se le subieron a la cabeza, quizás fue porque hacía tanto frío que se le congeló el cerebro y dejó de procesar, o porque era un maldito Tauro y no soportaba perder ni ser humillado, no está seguro. Lo único que si tenía muy claro es que le temblaban las rodillas y no era precisamente efecto del alcohol o del jodido clima, pero allí estaba, caminando entremedio de la maleza del estúpido antejardín de esa tonta casa supuestamente embrujada.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás, porque eso se vería como cobardía, así que sólo tragó duro y respiró profundo pensando en lo que haría: Entraría, daría una vuelta, saldría, guardaría el billete que le daría SeHun por ganar la maldita apuesta y esperaría con él que los mayores llegaran con más chucherías y bebestibles para poder por fin volver a la comodidad de la casa de JunMyeon a terminar su maratón de películas de terror.

Con aquello en mente se acercó a la desgastada puerta de madera, apretó las manillas de su mochila y suspiró, antes de empujarla con un pie. La puerta crujió cual película de Hollywood y casi se ahoga al sentir una ráfaga de polvo golpearlo de golpe. Tosiendo y tratando de alejar las partículas de su rostro con una mano sin enredarse accidentalmente en ninguna tela de araña, entró al recinto sin importarle que la puerta se cerrara con poca delicadeza, levantando aún más polvo y resonado por todo el lugar. Caminó un poco más sin mirar realmente por donde iba, tratando de recuperarse y sólo se detuvo cuando sus ojos dejaron de picar y sintió una corriente fría chocar con su cuerpo.

—Mierda, está oscuro.-

Se quejó sacando su móvil para iluminar la estancia con la linterna que tenía incorporada. Se sorprendió al notar, una vez prendida su linterna, que la casa estaba completamente amoblada. Estaba en algo así como el recibidor. La escalera que daba al segundo piso estaba justo frente a sus narices, a su izquierda un ala que parecía dar al comedor, y a su derecha un arco grande de madera que parecía llevar al salón.

—Carajo.- Se quejó al sentir un crujido bajo sus pies. Miró inmediatamente sólo para darse cuenta que había pisado una lata de bebida.- Casi me da un infarto.- Frunció el ceño mirando con más detenimiento a su alrededor.- Este lugar es una pocilga.

Pateó la lata sin ningún pudor. De todos modos el lugar estaba lleno de basura, y quizás qué otra cosa asquerosa.

— ¡Les dije que dejaran de hacer eso!- Gritó una voz grave proveniente del segundo piso.

_Joder._

—Estoy harto de que vengan a tirar su basura.- BaekHyun abrió sus ojos asustado, sintiendo su aliento cortarse enseguida.

La voz provenía de la planta de arriba, pero por más que iluminaba para tratar de encontrar la fuente de esta con su linterna, no podía ver nada asomarse por las escaleras, sólo polvo, telas de arañas y papel mural con diseño floral rasgado.

No oía pasos, crujidos ni nada que indicara la presencia de alguien más además de la tenebrosa voz que parecía acercarse poco a poco. Comenzó a sudar frío, sintió su pulso acelerarse, y mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no podía estarle pasando. ¡Era el jodido espíritu de la casa! Y lo había hecho enojar. Entonces, hizo lo que cualquier borracho habría hecho en su lugar.

—Señor fantasma- Comenzó, buscando rápidamente en su mochila.- Por favor, no me malentienda yo no quería hacerlo enojar. .-Rebuscó entre sus cosas, de pronto sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago y se le devolvían literalmente todas las palomitas que había comido hace un par de horas.- ¡Aquí está mi _Manga_ favorito, es _One Piece_! Se lo dejo, pero por favor, perdóneme la vida.

Y así salió corriendo, con el corazón en la mano, su mochila mal cerrada y su manga de _One Piece_ olvidado en medio del recibidor de una casa abandonada.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una resaca de mierda, el cabello revuelto, su ropa sintiéndose asquerosa y su cabeza pegada la alfombra de la pieza de JunMyeon. Se quejó entre maldiciones murmuradas e hizo el enorme esfuerzo de levantarse. Cuando estuvo sentado procuró mantener sus ojos cerrados un poco antes de despertar por completo, pues sentía que si los abría el mundo le daría aún más vueltas y terminaría vomitando el lindo chal de conejitos que le había prestado su amigo para abrigarse la noche anterior.

Trató de hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, mirando poco a poco a su alrededor. Los rastros de toda la basura que ingirieron estaban regados por el piso de la habitación. En la cama estaban la pareja de novios durmiendo y en un _puff_ color celeste estaba acurrucado su amigo pelirrojo. Bien, recapituló desde que decidieron que _“La Purga”_ era una película de mierda y se les acabó el alcohol. Recordaba perfectamente haber salido a congelarse el culo en busca de la estúpida cerveza en vez de haber pedido comida a domicilio como él había sugerido, también recordaba haber llegado a ese lindo barrio que estaba a unos pocos minutos a pie. El Barrio de la casa abandonada.

_Mierda._

Se sonrojó al recordar como vergonzosamente había aceptado el reto de SeHun. Pero también recordaba haberlo ganado. Rápidamente buscó su mochila, y efectivamente allí, en su bolsillo pequeño estaba guardado el dinero que le había entregado el menor cuando lo vio salir de la casa en cuestión la noche anterior, pero así como encontró dinero, notó que había algo distinto en el contenido de su bolso.

— ¿Dónde carajos está mi _Manga_?- Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo enseguida como le punzaba la cabeza. Había sido una mala idea seguir bebiendo, sobretodo porque después de la tercera cerveza que había ingerido al volver a su noche de películas había prácticamente continuado en _piloto automático_.

— ¿_Baek_?- Lo llamó la voz adormilada de su amigo de la infancia y vecino.- ¿Qué mierda haces despierto? Son las apenas las ocho.

—Sólo me desperté.-Se quejó una vez más, tomándose la cabeza.- Tengo resaca-

—Sólo cierra las cortinas y vuélvete a dormir. —Le dijo sin un dejo de amabilidad, tirándole un cojín rosa en su dirección.

De mala gana se levantó y cerró las cortinas, aun pensando en qué demonios había hecho con su libro favorito.

La respuesta no llegó sino hasta que iba camino a la estación de metro, después de haber sido alimentado por los padres de JunMyeon tanto al desayuno como al almuerzo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro de solo pensar en lo que había hecho el día anterior. Se había dejado asustar y había dejado su libro allí, en esa sucia casa. _Genial._ Siempre era lo mismo con él, su poca tolerancia al alcohol y su maldito orgullo.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección al Barrio del amigo de SeHun, aún sin poder creerse que de verdad había estado lo suficientemente ebrio y asustado como para entrar en esa estúpida construcción e imaginarse un espíritu. _Al menos no perdí mi dignidad_, pensó sonriendo autosuficiente cuando el recuerdo de haber puesto su mejor cara de póquer al encontrarse frente a frente con un molesto chico alto que le extendía un billete sin poder creerse que había entrado a la casa y había vuelto sin llorar. El único que le hizo un comentario fue MinSeok, que lo interrogó durante su caminata de vuelta al hogar de JunMyeon, una vez que la parejita de novios se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos en busca de privacidad para ser melosos, porque _te ves un poco pálido desde hace un rato Baek, ¿seguro que no te pasó nada en esa casa?_ Y por supuesto que no iba a decirle que creyó ver un fantasma, así que sólo le dijo que era el alcohol y el frío, nada más.

Se tardó unos buenos diez minutos en llegar a su destino, y por supuesto que aprovechó que las calles estaban vacías debido al feriado para quejarse en voz alta del frío que hacía y de lo ridículo que había sido al no aceptar la chaqueta de pluma que sus amigos le habían ofrecido, argumentando que llegaría pronto a casa y que se le iba a olvidar llevarla a la escuela para devolverla. Una vez vio la fachada, apuró el pasó, tomó una respiración profunda y entró a la propiedad.

Se encontró con el mismo escenario de la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez le pareció mucho menos tétrico. El lugar seguía estando sucio y lleno de polvo, el suelo que ahora veía era de madera estaba tapizado en una gruesa capa gris, además de una que otra lata de bebida, bolsa de frituras o colilla de cigarro regada por aquí y por allá. Tal y como había constatado anteriormente, el lugar estaba amoblado, el papel mural aunque arruinado, aun decoraba las paredes llenas de cuadros e incluso, distinguió una foto familiar posada en una estantería ubicada a un lado del arco que daba al salón.

—Era una linda familia.- Suspiró acercándose al estante y tomando el marco entre sus finas manos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

BaekHyun dio un saltó, por poco soltando el cuadro, el cual logró mantener indemne aferrándolo a su pecho al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Era la misma voz de la noche anterior, estaba seguro. Entonces ¡No estaba loco, si había alguien más! Sólo que ahora, sobrio y más tranquilo, se le hacía bastante más lógico que quizás era algún sin techo que usaba el lugar como su guarida o algo así. Con eso en mente fue que se giró, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró.

Y es que allí, frente a él, había un chico alto. Nada del otro mundo, guapo, de ojos grandes, orejas graciosas y pelo alborotado. Muy su tipo, salvo por el hecho de que los chicos que solían atraerle no eran transparentes.

Era un jodido fantasma.

Uno real.

_Y guapo._

—Debo estar loco.- Soltó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pensando que talvez así, al abrirlos de nuevo, el chico alto se iría. –Obviamente sigo un poco borracho.-

— ¿Te molestaría dejar de hablar solo? Es un poco grosero de tu parte.- La voz grave volvió a hablar, sintiéndola aún más cerca. Y de pronto, también sintió mucho frío.

—Tal vez aún estoy soñando.- Sentenció abriendo los ojos solo para darse cuenta que el espectro seguía ahí, más cerca que antes, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad no, estás muy despierto.- Le respondió el chico.- Y no pareces borracho. Ayer si lo estabas.

Mierda, cada vez le costaba más convencerse de que todo era un producto de su alocada imaginación. Se veía real, se sentía real, y en verdad, lo único que lo hacía dudar era el hecho de que _no quería_ que fuese real. Después de todo, eso sería aceptar que los espíritus existen y no estaba preparado para eso, mucho menos estando en la casa de un chico que murió trágicamente. Eso nunca podía ser bueno, según todas las películas que había visto a lo largo de su vida, los fantasmas de personas que mueren cuando aún les queda mucho por vivir o fallecen de manera injusta siempre buscan venganza. Y él no quería que ese chico, por muy guapo que fuera, poseyera su cuerpo o algo así. Y que Dios lo perdone, pero eso último lo hizo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la doble interpretación.

—No puedo creerlo.-

—No es necesario que lo creas.- Le sonrió con amargura.- La verdad no era mi intención mostrarme, pero me sentí mal por asustarte ayer.- Confesó mirándolo tímidamente, un tanto cabizbajo, como si estuviera avergonzado, dejando a BaekHyun anonadado. –Pensé que eras uno de esos chicos malintencionados que vienen a tirar basura y a fumar, pero me equivoqué. Incluso me dejaste tu libro…

— ¡Mi _Manga_!- Exclamó recordando el objetivo principal de su viaje hasta ese lugar.-

—No puedo tomar cosas a mi antojo, así que sigue allí donde lo dejaste.-El castaño buscó con la mirada su preciado libro, encontrándolo enseguida en el suelo, muy cerca de la escalera- Es una lástima, porque _One Piece_ es de mis series favoritas. Tiene una banda sonora de primera ¿no te parece?

El único ser vivo en la habitación abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, si es que aún era posible, ante aquella revelación. Era irrisorio estar escuchando a un chico transparente hablar de_ animé_ en medio de una casa abandonada y sentir que quería quedarse allí y conocerlo más, pero eso es justamente lo que estaba pasando. Ya no sentía miedo, y de hecho, ya no quería pensar que aquello era un sueño, y es que el espectro le causaba ternura. Parecía ser un chico normal, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? Era un _Otaku_ de todos modos, esos seres siempre han sido inofensivos. (Salvo los que viven en Estados Unidos, esos son peligrosos, compran metralletas y disparan a sus compañeros de clase cuando se cansan del hostigamiento, o algo así le había dicho SeHun una vez. Y por supuesto, le dio pereza corroborarlo, por lo que asumió que era verídico, de todos modos _los gringos están locos_.)

— ¿Podrías dejar esa foto en el mueble, por favor? Es importante para mí.-

—Lo siento.- Sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dándose cuenta que efectivamente, seguía con el cuadro aferrado a su pecho.- No quería…Yo sólo pensé que era una linda familia.-

—Gracias.-Le sonrió sincero mientras seguía con sus grandes ojos todos sus movimientos.

—Ahora voy a por mi libro…-Le comentó una vez devolvió todo a su lugar.-

—Claro.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, notando una extraña corriente helada golpear su costado al momento de pasar al lado del fantasma, que parecía empeñado en observarlo como si fuera la mayor de las entretenciones. Pensó que quizás se sentía muy solo, preso de esa casa abandonada, viendo como día a día venía gente a destruir y ensuciar el espacio que por mucho que estuviera deshabitado, no les pertenecía. Tomó el _manga_ con cuidado y lo metió a su mochila luego de sacudirlo un poco, se dio media vuelta, y notó que el chico transparente se había movido hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Mi madre me enseñó a despedir a los invitados en la puerta.- Le dijo sincero, una sonrisita tímida asomándose en sus labios descoloridos. BaekHyun devolvió el gesto y se acercó, quedando muy pronto frente a la salida.- Te abriría la puerta, pero…Ya sabes.

—No te preocupes.- Le respondió restándole importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba la chapa y se abría pasado hacia el antejardín.- Con acompañarme ya es suficiente, este…-

—Park ChanYeol.- Se presentó una vez estuvo frente a frente con el chico parado bajo el marco de la puerta.-

—Byun BaekHyun.-

El castaño le ofreció su mano, y sorprendido por el gesto, el fantasma lo imitó, el contacto entre ambos sintiéndose como una corriente electica, a pesar de que la pequeña palma del más bajo fue atravesada por la grande del otro.

—Mañana te traigo el tomo siguiente.

Tal y como se lo había prometido, BaekHyun volvió al día siguiente con no uno, si no tres tomos más de _One Piece_ en su mochila. Y así continuó día tras día. Salía temprano en la mañana de su casa, con su uniforme puesto, su cabello húmedo por la ducha y su vieja mochila con más tiras cómicas que cuadernos para ir a la escuela, se saltaba las clases de Química, se quejaba durante la clase de Deportes y disfrutaba de su hora de Canto Coral. Cuando ya quedaba poco para que sonara el timbre que indicaría que era libre de largarse, tomaba su móvil y _texteaba_ a su madre para avisarle que una vez más, no llegaría a casa hasta la hora de la cena. Luego salir de la escuela pasaría por el _Kiosko_ de la Señora Kwon a comprar un snack y un café y tomaría el metro rumbo al Barrio de ChanYeol.

Entraba a la casa del alto sin tocar, saludándolo con un grito alegre para luego sentarse en el sofá polvoriento del salón y leerle los capítulos de su serie favorita, actuando las voces y todo. También hacía las tareas con el fantasma, lo que lo llevó a descubrir que el muy bastardo no sólo era guapo, sino que además era un _cerebrito_. El tipo era bueno en física, matemáticas e inglés, todas las materias en las que él daba pena.

Una semana después, el día domingo para ser exactos, BaekHyun entró a la propiedad de los Park con una escoba, una pala, y una bolsa llena de artículos de limpieza, además de la vieja mochila colgada en su espalda.

— ¿Y eso para qué es?

—No pienso seguir sentándome en este mugrerío, Park ChanYeol.- Le advirtió entrando como su la propiedad fuera suya.- Voy a hacer el aseo.

Dicho y hecho, el pequeño Byun se dedicó todo el día a barrer, trapear, lustrar y desempolvar cada rincón del primer piso. Era increíble, y si sus amigos lo vieran, probablemente llamarían al Hospital Psiquiátrico y pedirían su internación inmediata, porque el castaño odiaba limpiar. A decir verdad, siempre se quejaba cuando su madre le pedía hacer las labores de la casa los fines de semana, pero por algún motivo, el asear la casa de su amigo fantasma le parecía la mejor idea del mundo, lo hacía feliz, lo divertía, y es que a pesar de llevar siete días conociendo al tipo, ya sentía ese lugar como su casa. Pensaba continuar esas visitas, y para ello, era necesario que estuviera limpio y libre de posibles enfermedades mortales.

—Me da pena no poder ayudar.- Le comentó ChanYeol por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día.

—No es culpa tuya ser de humo, o algo así.-Le sonrió comprensivo, secando con su antebrazo un poco de sudor en su frente.- Es un buen ejercicio de todos modos, ayuda para capear el frío, esta mierda parece un refrigerador.- Bromeó.

— ¿Sabes? Si me concentro, a veces puedo mover las cosas.-

— ¿De verdad? ¿Así como botar cosas al suelo o pasar las páginas de un libro?

—_Sep_, a veces lo hago para asustar a los malandrines.-

—Eres realmente fascinante.

— ¿Sabías que tienes un lunar arriba del labio?- Su interlocutor lo miró extrañado.- Eso sí me parece fascinante.

Una semana más pasó como si nada. BaekHyun seguía repitiendo la misma rutina diaria de ir a la escuela y luego pasarse a la casa de ChanYeol. Se habían terminado ya _One Piece_, y ahora habían comenzado a leer _Naruto_. A veces, el castaño le pedía al más alto que le contara cosas sobre él, descubriendo que el chico no sólo era un _Otaku_, sino que además era de esos que coleccionan las bandas sonoras de las series y juegan en su teléfono con aplicaciones que simulan citas con chicas tetonas. (Y allí fue que se enteró que el hombre era bisexual)

Descubrió también que el joven Park era amante de los animales. Había tenido muchas mascotas a lo largo de su vida, incluyendo una vil rata de alcantarilla que había rescatado de la trampa que había dejado su padre en el ático, un hurón y un perrito llamado Toben, que había sido regalo de Navidad para su hermana mayor, YooRa. El fantasma confesó que era malo en los deportes, a pesar de que estuvo en el equipo de básquetbol debido a la insistencia de su entrenador, que se negaba a ver más allá de su innegable altura. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos nacieron el año del perro, a ambos les gustaba _TVXQ y Super Junior_, salir de paseo a la playa, comer _Ramen instantáneo_ y pizza con piña.

La tercera semana ya era común para BaekHyun sentarse en el sofá con el espectro a su lado y contarle sus problemas familiares, sintiéndose escuchado y protegido incluso en ese solitario lugar. Le contó todo, su horrible relación con su madre, lo mucho que extrañaba a su papá, lo mucho que envidiaba a BaekBeom y lo solo que se sentía cada vez que llegaba a casa y encontraba que su madre nuevamente no le había dejado cena. Lloró tanto, tanto, que se quedó dormido, y sólo despertó cuando sintió mucho frio golpear su mejilla, lugar que la mano traslucida de su amigo había intentado tocar.

—De verdad, no es necesario.- Le dijo ChanYeol mientras seguía al más bajito escaleras arriba.- Arruinarás aún más tus bonitas manos.

—Por supuesto que lo es.- Respondió, los útiles de aseo firmemente agarrados, sintiéndose derretir ante el cumplido.- Y mis manos estarán bien, nada que un poco de crema no arregle.

—Ni siquiera duermo, no es necesario que limpies el segundo piso, mucho menos mi habitación.-

—Pero quiero.- Y estaba siendo serio.-Así podré conocerte mejor ¿no lo crees?

Y no mentía, mientras limpiaba el cuarto del alto, hablaron de él. Todas sus cosas estaban allí, incluso la ropa de cama con estampado de _Zootopia_ que BaekHyun metió a una bolsa y prometió llevar a lavar. Limpio cada mueble, cada libro, y llenó bolsas y bolsas con ropa para llevar a la tintorería, por mucho que el dueño de casa le insistiera que no era necesario porque de todos modos, no podía usarla, a lo que el castaño le respondió que él la usaría en su lugar puesto que _sería un desperdicio que esta hermosa camiseta de Evangelion no vuelva a ver la luz del día, ChanYeollie_. Juntos ordenaron la colección de películas de Disney de la familia Park, esa que convenientemente el menor de la casa había decidido guardar en su mueble porque era el que tenía menos cosas (y era cierto, el cuarto de YooRa tenía estanterías repletas de muchos libros de lomo grueso y tapa dura. Estudiaba Artes en la Universidad de Seúl y por lo mismo tenía una vasta colección de libros con ilustraciones de distintos autores), descubriendo que realmente y a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo deshabitada, la casa no había sido saqueada. Soy un espíritu de temer, _BaekHyunee, no me hagas enojar_, bromeaba el alto cada vez que se veía derrotado en una de sus tantas guerras de chistes sarcásticas, esas que siempre tenía al bajito como vencedor.

Ese día el chico le contó sobre su accidente. Iba vestido con sus pantalones favoritos, unos negros rasgados en las rodillas, que se le pegaban muy bien a sus largas y delgadas piernas, una camiseta blanca básica y su chaqueta de mezclilla favorita, esa que llevaba un parche de fénix cosido en la espalda y que le había heredado su padre. Venían de vuelta del supermercado, iba a tener una cena para celebrar el compromiso de su hermana mayor y el ahora futuro cuñado, por lo que su madre decidió que era absolutamente necesario comprar comida y picadillo como para alimentar a tres familias enteras. Recordaba que el señor Park le había pedido ir a por la correspondencia mientras ellos descargaban las bolsas del auto, y como buen hijo, le asintió con una sonrisa y obedeció.

—Después sólo escuché el grito de mi madre y sentí un golpe fuerte en mi costado.- Le explicó al chico que ahora estaba sentado en el colchón desnudo de cama mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.- Nunca supe qué pasó realmente, sólo sentí mucho dolor y todo se volvió negro. Después escuché pitidos y voces, y luego desperté aquí, recostado en mi cama. Mi familia ya se había ido.

—Lo lamento tanto.-Dijo sin poder evitar soltar amargas lágrimas.

—_Hey_, no llores.- Le dijo sentándose a su lado, sonriendo al notar que el castaño ya no temblaba al sentirlo cerca, habiéndose acostumbrado a su fría presencia.

—Es tan injusto.- Soltó hipando, sin poder frenar sus sentimientos. Sentía impotencia, quería maldecir a los mil demonios, gritar hasta hartarse y exigir una explicación. -¿Por qué tú? Eras tan joven, y una buena persona, ChanYeol.

Le era imposible dejar de derramar lágrimas, tanto así que tuvo que ocultar su rostro entre sus manos y recogerse sobre sí mismo para acallar sus gritos. Deseaba que la vida no fuera tan injusta, que ChanYeol estuviera vivo y poder sentir su mano grande acariciar su cabello en vez de esa suave brisa sobre su cabeza. Deseaba haberlo conocido cuando aún era de carne y hueso, haber salido juntos al boliche con SeHun y los demás, haberlo incluido en sus noches de películas, haber ido juntos al _Arcade_ o pasar las tardes jugando en su Nintendo. Porque le agradaba, había sentido una conexión con él, como su estuviesen destinados a conocerse.

Pero Park ChanYeol estaba muerto, y eso simplemente hacía trizas su corazón.

El joven fantasma juraba que nunca había sido tan feliz. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba habitando la casa abandonada, pero si estaba seguro que aquello ya no lo importaba. Porque BaekHyun le había traído vida, no sólo por el hecho de haberla limpiado y ordenado, o por haber lavado y organizado su ropa, sino por sus sonrisas, sus historias, sus quejas y sus bromas. Desde aquel día que lloró por él, sentía que su conexión se había profundizado, haciéndolo lamentarse profundamente el estar muerto. No poder ayudarlo a hacer el aseo, no poder jugar con él en su consola, no poder prepararle algo de comer para que no siguiera alimentándose de frituras y comida chatarra cada vez que lo visitaba. Quería poder limpiar la comisura de sus labios cuando le quedaban restos de helado allí, quería revolver su cabello, pellizcarle el costado cuando sus bromas eran muy pesadas, abrazarlo cuando sintiera frío y recostarlo con la cabeza en su regazo cuando necesitaba consuelo porque había peleado con su madre.

Y era contradictorio, porque a pesar de odiar ser un espíritu, tenía miedo de dejar de serlo. A ratos sentía un malestar, y otras, tenía pequeños _flashbacks_ de su vida antes del accidente. Incluso, a veces sentía que escuchaba la voz de su hermana. ¿Sería que su tiempo en la Tierra estaba contado? ¿Sería quizás que tanta felicidad no era adecuada par aun ser como él? ¿Sería que su asunto pendiente (porque asumía tenía uno y por eso seguía merodeando el mundo de los vivos) estaba por cumplirse? No lo sabía. Pero no quería irse. No quería dejar a BaekHyun.

— ¿BaekHyun?- Preguntó asustado al verlo entrar a su casa dando un portazo. El reloj de pared de su habitación marcaba las once y media de la noche cuando sintió el ruido en la planta baja y se apresuró a ver de qué se trataba.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Y estás empapado!

Era el día de su cumpleaños, a casi un mes de haber conocido al castaño. Se habían pasado la tarde celebrando como sólo ellos podrían, comiendo torta y teniendo una maratón de _Shingeki ni Kyojin_. Hacía menos de una hora el bajito se había despedido de él con una sonrisa en su rostro y la promesa de volver pronto, puesto que ese fin de semana se supone que se quedaría en casa de SeHun, que ya llevaba muchos días reclamándole que no se preocupaba de cultivar su maravillosa amistad por estar muy ocupado con sus estudios (así le decía él a sus tardes con ChanYeol, cosa que hasta cierto punto era cierto pues el espectro le ayudaba con las tareas y lo acompañaba cuando tenía que leer para sus pruebas) y ahora, por algún motivo, estaba parado, empapado y cabizbajo en medio del recibidor de su hogar.

Afuera había una tormenta, la nieve caía sin parar adornando las calles de Seúl con fuerza y el jovencito Byun temblaba de frío, mudo, su uniforme (el mismo con el que lo había visto por última vez) estilando, y en sus manos sólo su vieja mochila.

—Me he escapado de casa.

Media hora más tarde, los dos estaban en la habitación del fantasma colgando en la silla del escritorio las prendas mojadas de BaekHyun. El chico había sido muy afortunado en haber tenido la brillante y loca idea de lavar la ropa de su nuevo amigo, puesto que ahora tenía muchas prendas de donde elegir para capear el frío. Se vistió con unos pantalones de buzo que le quedaban un poco largos, una polera de Los Ramones negra y ancha y una sudadera del mismo color, mientras le contaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte lo que había ocurrido. Por mucho que lo hablaba de manera ligera, ChanYeol sabía lo mucho que le dolía al bajito pelear con su madre, y sabía que esta no era la excepción, pues en sus lindas mejillas había marcas de lágrimas y su nariz estaba demasiado roja como para ser sólo efecto del frío.

Le contó como su madre lo había regañado por haber cenado _Ramen Instantáneo_ en vez de preparar una cena decente, algo nada grave. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto cada cosa que el joven hacía o decía estaba mal, cada salida de su casa era cuestionada, cada calificación (que incluso iban mejorando) en su libreta escolar era insuficiente y todos los permisos para salir con sus amigos al día siguiente habían sido revocados. Porque BaekHyun no era brillante como su hermano mayor, o quizás sí lo era, pero no tenía las ganas de serlo sólo para darle satisfacción a su madre, porque él era más que un diez en matemáticas o en ciencias, y quizás, sólo quizás, quería que su madre lo quisiera por su forma de ser y no por los logros y méritos que podría presumir a sus vecinas pretenciosas. Y fue cuando le respondió, enojado, que ella lo golpeó.

Jamás lo habían golpeado.

Y no pretendía dejar que volviese a pasar. Por eso no lo pensó, y salió corriendo, con lo que tenía a mano, en dirección a la casa de ChanYeol. Allí donde nadie lo encontraría, allí donde se sentiría seguro.

—No sabía que los fantasmas dormían.-Le comentó haciéndole un hueco en la cama al chico transparente luego de que este le dijera sutilmente que se moviera.

—Si me concentro lo suficiente soy capaz de recostarme sin pasar del largo.- Le sonrió metiéndose bajo las sábanas estampadas aunque no necesitara realmente cubrirse.- Y si cierro mis ojos, a veces puedo soñar, creo.

—Estas heladísimo-

— ¿Te molesta?-

—La verdad no, así sé que estas aquí conmigo, _Yeol_.

Y si tuviese colores, el alto estaba seguro de que se habría puesto rojo hasta las orejas. No era la primera vez que el chico lo hacía sentir así de especial.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? Es peligroso, después de todo esta propiedad está abandonada, por mucho que te esmeraras en hacerla habitable.

—Estoy seguro.- Asintió acurrucándose cerca del espíritu.- Tú me defenderás de cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.-

—Buenas noches.- Le dijo apagando la linterna de su celular, esa con la que había estado iluminando todo este tiempo.-

—Dulces sueños, _Baek_.

BaekHyun estuvo una semana desaparecido, resignándose a volver sólo cuando ya le era insostenible el seguir mintiéndole a sus amigos sobre su paradero. Se acercaban las fiestas, además, y le urgía buscar regalos para todos, incluido su fantasma. Volvió a su casa y continuó con la misma rutina que llevaba durante todo el mes de Diciembre. Pasó la Navidad con la familia de JunMyeon y luego tuvo una pequeña cena improvisada a la luz de una vela que robó del su casa con ChanYeol. El año nuevo lo recibió con su hermano, quien viajó a acompañarlo para la ocasión, y el segundo día del nuevo año celebró con su fantasma favorito.

A esas alturas, ya no tenía duda alguna de que estaba enamorado del tipo. Sí, una mierda, porque estaba muerto, no tenía ningún futuro esa relación. Pero le importaba tan poco, que hasta él se sorprendía. Porque el joven Park lo hacía sentir como nadie, y esas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que miraba directamente esos grandes ojos descoloridos no iban a desaparecer.

Le gustaba todo de él. Su cabello desmarañado, su look de chico malo, su hoyuelo, su risa estrepitosa, su voz profunda. Lo había cautivado su sentido del humor, su amabilidad y su intelecto. Cada historia sobre su vida antes del accidente lo hacía conocer una nueva faceta de él, y cada una de esas nuevas caras del chico le gustaba como la mierda. Le gustaba cuando le decía que su sonrisa era linda, o que sus dientes eran como de comercial, que sus manos eran bonitas y que le parecía fascinante el lunar sobre su labio. Estaba jodido, enamorado, condenado a un amor imposible, pero lo había aceptado.

—Enséñame a tocar la guitarra.- Le dijo un día cualquiera de Febrero. Estaban recostados en la cama del chico, y de pronto la vista del castaño se posó en esa guitarra acústica que había en la esquina de la habitación.

—¿Y eso por qué?-

—Pues ya sabes que mi voz es magnífica, así que estaba pensando que si aprendo a tocar guitarra podría hacer despegar mi carrera como artista. Algo así como el _Justin Bieber_ de Corea del Sur.

—Que humildad.- Rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia y tratando de reprimir la risa. De verdad, el chico era tan ocurrente.

—Si me enseñas, podrías ser mi _Selena Gómez_.

—Esa relación no terminó bien, tonto.-

Diez minutos más tarde, ChanYeol estaba sentado en su cama a un lado del bajito, apuntándole con el dedo índice donde debía colocar los delgados suyos para hacer un_ “Fa”_. Se la estaban pasando bien, por mucho que el castaño se quejara que el _cejillo_ era muy difícil de lograr y que_ se veía mucho más fácil cuando Joe Jonas la tocaba en vivo, gigante idiota._ Fue cuando estaba tratando de enseñarle una nota sostenida que el chico no lograba entender, que ChanYeol se concentró lo mejor que pudo y logró materializar su mano, tocando por primera vez la mano contraria para mover sus dedos a donde correspondía. Y la sensación fue única, mágica.

El castaño suspiró, mirando enseguida en su dirección, con sus ojitos abiertos con sorpresa y sus mejillas teñidas de rosado. No sintió frío, a pesar de que el chico era helado, más bien sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle y una inmensa felicidad inundarlo. El tiempo se detuvo, el ruido del barrio dejó de escucharse, y lo único que lo mantenía aferrado a la realidad era su pulso acelerado y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. El alto pronunció su nombre, sus ojos perdidos en los suyos vivos, su rostro acercándose poco a poco al colorido suyo y entonces lo entendió.

Iban a besarse. Dios, estaba sucediendo. Cerraron los ojos a la par, y el cosquilleo que sentía ante la helada presencia del tipo le dio la bienvenida. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con el espectro, podía sentir un frío posarse sobre sus labios cálidos.

Hasta que dejó de sentir.

Abrió sus ojos con espanto, dejando caer la guitarra sin preocuparse de aquello realmente, desorientado, perdido, asustado.

—¿ChanYeol?

No estaba.

—_¿Yeollie?_

No hubo respuesta. Sintió su corazón romperse. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Estaba solo. ChanYeol se había ido.

_Había desaparecido._

**o-o-o-o **

Byun BaekHyun corría por el campus, cuidando de no dejar caer sus cuadernos en el proceso. Su mochila iba medio abierta mientras trataba de encajar todas sus cosas en ella al mismo tiempo que intentaba no chocar con nadie o tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo. Para variar se había atrasado por quedarse dormido haciendo la tarea de Economía en la biblioteca. MinSeok le dijo que era una mala idea, su cuerpo jamás aguantaba el ambiente cálido y silencioso de ese lugar. Se supone que debía encontrarse con su amigo y compañero de carrera hace quince minutos en una cafetería cercana, y si no hubiera sido por el señor Kang, el bibliotecario que lo regaño por dormirse sobre el libro que había pedido prestado, probablemente habría llegado aún más tarde.

Estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas y además era co-fundador del Bar más popular del sector junto con Kim JunMyeon. Vivía en los dormitorios de la Universidad y sólo viajaba a su casa para las fiestas desde hacía ya cuatro años.

Se supone que hoy conocería al novio de su _hyung,_ un chico que estudiaba Música con el que ya llevaba saliendo un par de meses. Para hacerlo menos incómodo, el tipo había invitado un amigo suyo, por lo que realmente lamentaba llegar tarde, no quería dar una mala impresión.

—Lamento la demora.- Se excusó una vez que entró a la cafetería y se acercó a la mesa donde lo esperaba su amigo. A su lado, un chico de cabello negro y sonrisa gatuna le sonreía amablemente.

—Veo que al menos retocaste esas raíces indecentes.- Bufó el pelirrojo, inflando las mejillas para mirarlo con reprobación una vez que se hubo sentado frente a él.

—Sólo me dices eso porque te envidia lo bien que me queda el rubio, _hyung_.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no mejor me lo presentas, _amor_?- Interrumpió el novio.- Además, no es tan tarde, mi amigo también viene retrasado.-

—_Sip_, pero a diferencia de BaekHyun, él tenía algo importante que hacer, este perezoso probablemente estaba durmiendo.-

—Dijiste que el chico pintaba ¿no? ¿Tiene que ver con eso?- Sonrió el rubio, desviando el tema de conversación y tratando de no sonrojarse.

Estaba avergonzado, a él tampoco le gustaba llegar tarde, pero era cierto que le pasó por estar holgazaneando en vez de hace la tarea.

—Tenía que vender uno de sus cuadros y su cliente se retrasó. Siempre le pasa lo mismo, la gente es muy impuntual cuando se trata de este tipo de trueques pactados por Internet.-

—Nunca me has mostrado sus obras, eres el peor amigo del mundo, JongDae.- Le dijo MinSeok.

—¡Nunca me lo preguntaste!- Se defendió, lógicamente no iba a mostrarle las redes sociales de su amigo si no se lo podían ¿no? ¿Estaba mal?.- De todos modos, este es su Instagram.- Le dijo mostrándoles a ambos el teléfono.

Los dos miraron la pantalla, sumiéndose inmediatamente un incómodo silencio. El usuario _real__pcy_ tenía muchos seguidores, un _feed_ muy agradable, y una foto de perfil que indicaba que era un ilustrador, ese no era el problema. El problema eran sus dibujos. BaekHyun sintió su corazón encogerse, sus recuerdos de la adolescencia asomarse. Sudaba, sabía que estaba sudando, pero estaba seguro que no sólo él había notado qué había en cada uno de los trazos que estaban expuestos en esa página.

—¿JongDae, esto es…?

—Raro ¿no?- Respondió a su novio.- Te comenté antes, mi amigo tuvo un accidente cuando joven. Un viejo irresponsable iba mirando su teléfono mientras manejaba y lo atropelló. Estuvo en coma un año y medio, cuando despertó y comenzó su rehabilitación fue que comenzó a dibujar.- Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ajeno a las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse en los ojos de BaekHyun.-

—Estos dibujos se parecen a…- MinSeok empezó, mirando enseguida a su amigo, que seguía inmóvil bajando por los cientos, cientos de ilustraciones, todas similares.

—Siempre dice que no recuerda nada de cuando estuvo en coma, sólo que a veces, sueña con un chico. Dice que su rostro no se viene a la mente, pero si sus manos y sus labios. Dice que está seguro que aquel chico de sus sueños lo salvó. Él no tiene una _musa_, tiene un _ángel_.

La campana de la cafetería sonó, indicando que había ingresado otro cliente. El moreno se levantó sonriente, alzando su mano y moviéndola para llamar la atención del recién llegado.

—¡ChanYeol, por aquí!

**Fin**


End file.
